


Don't Mess with the Ears

by shadow282



Category: RWBY
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow282/pseuds/shadow282
Summary: Velvet has spent her life being bullied because she is a Faunus. This has led to her developing her own unique way to deal with these people. Team CRDL is about to learn a very harsh lesson: Never, ever, mess with the ears.





	Don't Mess with the Ears

 

 

 

**This is my personal head canon for why Velvet didn't stop CRDL from bullying her in the show. I hope you enjoy it.**

"... and then he grabbed me by the ears and shoved me to the ground." Velvet watched her teammates as she finished her story from this morning. Fox listened with a neutral face and Yatsuhashi just had a look of disgust on his. Coco, however, had a look of fury on her face that Velvet was sure she matched in her covered eyes.

"Kill him, I'm going to kill him."

"No you aren't."

"I'm going to take my gun-"

"No"

"-and bash him over the head with it-"

"No, you're not."

"-and unfurl the minigun in his face-"

"Nope."

"-and see how many Faunus jokes he'll make staring down the barrel of a machine gun."

"Coco, enough! We've talked about this, you agreed to not do anything."

"Yeah, but that was months ago!"

"It was last week."

"Whatever. The point is there's no reason to let Cardin continue bullying you, not when we can end it today in a  _very_ satisfying manner." Coco said in a manner more reminiscent of a pouting child than her usual stylish team leader look.

"Like I've said the last five times, your way will stop him from bullying me. Mine will stop him from ever targeting Faunus again." Velvet sighed. It was essentially the same conversation they'd had every time before, and she was sure it's the same conversation they'll have every time in the future. She knew they did it because they loved her, and the sweetness behind the words mostly overrode the annoyance she felt. Mostly. "We're taking CRDL on that special training mission in a few days. Just be a little patient."

"It's a waste of time! You spend so much effort saving up your pictures, you shouldn't be wasting them on a team of idiots".

"Developing them long term is the hard part. The pictures can stay for a day without degrading at all. Which you already knew. Just like you know the answers to the next ten things you're going to complain about."

"Yatsu, I'm too cool to take off my sunglasses. Can you please glare at Velvet for me?" Yatsu obliged and gave her a full faced glare.

"Now imagine that but 80% sexier."

"Hey!" Yatsu exclaimed.

"Sorry, 40% sexier. Better?"

Yatsu nodded affirmatively.

Velvet just sighed. "We need to go to class. Just spend the next few days imagining what their faces will look like after."

* * *

Velvet felt herself whistling as the plane landed and the door opened. She always felt fantastic after one of these "training missions". She heard someone calling her name and saw Ruby Rose waving her over. Velvet practically skipped over to where Ruby was standing.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?"

"Well, I saw you land and I was just wondering what exactly happened out there." Ruby was staring wide-eyed over Velvet's shoulder as she spoke. Velvet turned and saw she was staring at the open doors as the rest of the passengers exited. Fox and Coco walked out first, talking softly and laughing with each other. Velvet knew Ruby's confusion wasn't coming from them. She was talking about Team CRDL.

Yatsuhashi came first, carrying Cardin unconscious over his shoulder. Russel and Dove came staggering out of the plane next, gripping each other tightly and quietly sobbing. Sky was left alone sitting on the plane, staring into nothing and quietly rocking back and forth. All of them were covered in cuts and bruises. It looked for all the world like they had just been picked up from a war zone.

"Are they okay? Did you fight some really tough Grimm out there?" The worry clearly shone through the young girl's words.

_They had all piled into the transport, CRDL talking and laughing. Her team had remained quiet and focused for the short ride into the forest clearing._

_"All right, we're going to start off the training bout nice and slow. Please take your places." Ozpin had said._

_She walked to one end while CRDL strolled to the other. "What is this?" Cardin's voice has come out, arrogant and mocking. "Four on one against her? That's hardly a fair match."_

_"No Mr. Winchester, it isn't. I expect this won't take very long at all." Ozpin has replied._

_Velvet just stood there, standing with a slight smile on her face. As the whistle rang out to begin, she slowly moved a hand to her side._

_The screaming had started soon after._

"Not exactly. We just went out for a quick training match." Velvet said, carefully keeping the glee she felt off her face.

" _That_  happened in a training match? Listen, I know those guys are jerks, but Coco really shouldn't push at them that hard."

"And what makes you think Coco did it?" Velvet asked.

"Well, Fox and Yatsuhashi kinda follow her lead, and you're way too sweet to ever do anything like that." Ruby said with clear sincerity in her eyes.

Velvet managed to -barely- keep herself from laughing. She knew the younger girl would feel crushed if she had laughed in her face.

"You're right. I'll talk to Coco about it."

"Thanks. Even when people are mean to you, you always do the right thing. You know Velvet, you're probably the nicest person at Beacon." Ruby said.

It was all too much. Velvet knew she couldn't keep it in much longer, even if it would hurt Ruby. She felt it starting to break through, until-

"Ruby! We were supposed to meet in the library ten minutes ago!" Velvet heard as she saw Weiss walking towards them. Ruby suddenly looked up, a panicked expression on her face.

"Uh, gotta go." Ruby said before speeding away in a cloud of petals. Weiss took off running after her, yelling something about a poor work ethic.

Velvet couldn't help herself any longer. She burst out laughing. She laughed, and she laughed, and she laughed.

* * *

**And that's a wrap.I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was my first attempt at a full humor story, so please leave some reviews to let me know how it went.**


End file.
